The Teenage Puffs meet Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs go back to New York and meet some new friends who are... Well not only ninjas but mutant turtles in a middle of a battle with evil ninjas. Once the teens and their guardians get to know the turtles, their Sensei rat, and two human friends; two of the PowerPuffs' enemies HIM and HER have met deadly villains of the turtles. It is teaming up time for our heroes.


**Hello everyone, here is my next PowerPuff story. This time the teenage Puffs come across Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003). I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Teenage Puffs meet Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

At our house we were all talking about certain things.

"Most of you girls like jewelry," Burrner said.

"But some of us don't," Binky pointed out.

"But it's nice for us to give you some," said Booster.

"Yeah and look at the bracelet Richard got for Mac," Blossom said.

"Actually he was going for a neck less but the mechanical claw grabbed the bracelet," I pointed out.

"But you like it and it looks good on you," Richard said.

"Guys we're going to see New York again," Baxter said.

"We'll see you later bye," said Buttercup.

"Bye kids," Richard said.

The teenagers flew to New York, then they heard some noises.

"That sounds like trouble," said Boomy.

"We better go see," said Bubbles.

They flew towards the noise they heard and saw four turtles, one had a purple bandana around his eyes, the second had a blue one around his eyes, the third had an orange one, and the last one had a red one, there were 10 ninja dressed in black and grey surrounded the turtles.

"We should help them," said Beauster.

"Yeah there's too many," Beauty pointed out.

The teens flew to help the turtles fight the evil ninjas.

"What are you guys doing here?" the turtle in the red bandana asked almost snapping.

"We're here to help you guys fight," said Buster.

"That's good because there's too many of these guys," the turtle in the purple bandana pointed out.

"Then it's good that we should up," said Banners.

"Are you all ready to fight?" the turtle in the blue bandana asked.

The three turtles and the PowerPuffs nodded, they all started fighting the evil ninjas, the turtles used weapons like swords, small shaped like pitch forks, bo staffs, and chain like things, while the PowerPuffs used their powers; after the fight was done, the evil ninjas got away, the turtles looked at the PowerPuffs and smiled at them.

"Thanks for the help dudes and babes," the turtle in the orange bandana said.

"No problem, who are you guys?" Bam-bam asked.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles kid, I'm Raphael, you can call me Raph if you want," the darkest green turtle in the red bandana said.

"I'm Donatello, you can call me Don or Donnie if you like," the yellowish green turtle in the purple bandana said.

"I'm Leonardo, call me Leo if you want to," the normal green turtle in the blue bandana said.

"I'm Michelangelo call me Mike or Mikey if you like to," the jade green turtle in the orange bandana said.

"All of you are named after four Italian artist," Bamby commented.

"We're The PowerPuff Boys," said Blaster.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," said Bliss.

"We came Townsville," Benster explained.

"The people love us," Bloomy added.

"We live with our guardians," said Bridger.

"Expect the brown PowerPuffs," said Bridget.

"Yeah they are our friends," said Beatie.

"They visit us a lot," said Benny.

"Cool! Would you like to meet our friends and our Sensei?" Michelangelo asked.

"Sure," the PowerPuff teens said.

The turtles took the teens to a big green van, inside was a guy looking about 24 with a hockey mask above his face, with chin length black hair, blue eyes, golden and brown gloves, a red sleeveless top, blue sports pants, and blue and white shoes, a girl looking about 23 with red hair tucked in a bun, green eyes, a purple short sleeved showing her full stomach, light brown pants, and blue shoes, and a big grey rat with a brown robe and a black walking stick.

"Everyone we would like you to meet these teenagers," Donatello said.

"Hello," the PowerPuffs all said.

"Hi there I'm April O'Neil," the girl greeted.

"What's up I'm Casey Jones," the young man greeted.

"Pleasure my children, I'm Splinter their master," the rat said bowing to the Puffs.

"Hey, we didn't catch your names," Leonardo pointed out.

"I'm Burnner Brown," Burnner said.

"I'm Binky Lenton," Binky said.

"I'm Booster Rotium," Booster said.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," Blossom said.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," Baxter said.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," Buttercup said.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," Boomy said.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," Bubbles said.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," Beauster said.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," Beauty said.

"I'm Buster Rotium," Buster said.

"I'm Banners Utonium," said Banners.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," said Bamby.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," said Blaster.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," said Bliss.

"I'm Benster Rotium," said Benster.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," said Bloomy.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," said Bridger.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," said Bridget.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," said Beatie.

"And I'm Benny Utonium," said Benny.

"Cool all "b" names! In the middle of A and C," Casey commented.

"Casey did you know that your name can also be a girl's name?" April asked sarcastically.

She sat down near where the computers in the van were, then Casey to the driver's seat while swaying his hand.

"Women," Casey said shaking his head.

"Who were those guys?" Burnner asked.

"The ones you were fighting?" Binky inquired.

"They're our enemies minions call the foot ninjas," Rapheal replied.

"Whose the enemy Raph?" Booster asked.

"The Shredder," Raphael said with his eyes darkened.

"that sounds very creepy," Blossom commented.

Casey drove the van to the abandon warehouse, inside the warehouse there was an elevator, the PowerPuffs followed their new friends in the elevator and saw the turtles and Splinter's home. It looked really big and really cool. However the PowerPuffs thought they should call Richard and I so they could let us know where they are at, as well as showing us the place.

* * *

Richard and I got to the place the teens told us about, it was an abandon ware house, we entered the elevator and went down to the entrance, there stood the big grey rat Splinter, we both were pretty shocked at the size of him but he smiled to show that he meant us no harm.

"What can I do for you?" Master Splinter asked.

"we're the PowerPuffs guardians," I said.

"They called us and told us where they were," Richard added.

"I see, they did mention you two though, what are your names?" Master Splinter asked.

"I'm Mackenzie Miller most people call me Mac for short," I said.

"And I'm her husband Richard Miller I'm from England," Richard said.

"I can tell you have that English accent," Master Splinter commented.

"Sir who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Splinter," said Master Splinter.

"May we come in your home please?" I asked.

"Of course my dear come on in," Master Splinter said kindly.

The large rat showed us in the place the teens were at, we saw them with the turtles.

"Hi guys," Baxter greeted.

"Hi Baxter, who are your friends?" Richard asked.

"The darkest green one in red is Raphael," said Buttercup.

"The normal green one in blue is Leonardo," said Boomy.

"The yellowish green one in purple is Donatello," said Bubbles.

"The jade green one is orange is Michelangelo," said Beauster.

"The guy over there is Casey Jones," said Beauty.

"And the girl over there is April O'Neil," said Banners.

"We see you have already met Master Splinter," said Banners.

I looked at Casey and April.

"Hey I have friends named Casey and April only they are both girls," I said.

"On our way here April told Casey that his name can be a girl's name," Michelangelo pointed out.

April and I giggled, while Casey rolled his eyes.

"These are your guardians right," Donatello guessed.

"Yeah Richard Miller is from England and isn't a crime fight but comes in handy from fighting," said Bam-bam.

"Mackenzie Miller call her Mac, is a crime fighter and an action hero," Bamby explained.

"Ever since she was fifteen," Blaster added.

"She's great at it too," Bliss replied.

"They have been our babysitters since they were fifteen," Benster explained.

"That was when we were five of course," Bliss finished.

"We have been mutated when we were babies," Leonardo explained.

"Master Splinter raised us," Raphael added.

"Wow! We were born with super powers," said Bridger.

"My sisters and I were created by our Daddy," Bridget explained.

"My brothers were created by our Mom, when she married Daddy she made me," Beatie added.

"When Dad married Mom he created me," Benny replied.

"Binky's Parents and Burnner's Parents both created them," Richard explained.

The PowerPuffs and the turtles all explained their back story about each other and how they came to be.

Later on Richard and I were with Master Splinter doing some meditate in a few minutes we stopped.

"I see you two like relax," Master Splinter sai.

"Yes, I'm just wondering do you still fight for being an old rat?" Richard asked.

"Richard!" I scolded.

"It's alright my dear, to answer your question Mr. Miller yes and I'm good at it too," Master Splinter replied.

"How did you learn?" I asked.

"By mimicking the moves from My Master Yoshi he was family before the Shredder my arch foe destroyed him," Master Splinter explained.

I gasped at the word destroyed.

"Who is the Shredder?" Richard asked.

"I told you, he is our enemy who is very deadly, and he is not human but an utrom," Master Splinter explained.

"That's dangerous! And sorry about your master," I said.

"Thank you my child," Master Splinter replied.

Burnner and Binky were hanging out with Casey.

"You look like a hockey player," Burnner commented.

"With that mask of course," Binky added.

"You're right I do," Casey said proudly.

"Do you have a crush on April?" Burnner asked.

"Uh..Well...I." Casey said blushing.

"The turtles told us you two hugged," Binky said.

"And held hands," Burnner and Binky said at the same time.

"You two are boyfriend and girlfriend, as well and yes I do like April," Casey admit it.

Burnner and Binky smirked at the comment their friend made.

Blossom, the other smart Puffs, Buttercup and the other tough Puffs were with Raphael while he was lifting weights.

"We're getting along with a tough member," Booster commented.

"He has a red bandana on," Blossom pointed out.

"He may have a red bandanna on," Baxter commented.

"But he's really cool," Buttercup added.

"How does it feel like being a ninja?" Beasuter asked.

"It's great! How about you guys being super heroes?" Raphael asked.

"It's excellent for us," said Beauty.

"Your powers are really cool," said Raphael.

"So are your fighting skills," said Buster.

"Thanks so are yours," said Raphael.

"Thanks again Raph," said Banners.

Bubbles and the other sweet Puffs were with Leonardo while he was in the middle of training.

"We're getting along with the leader," said Boomy.

"At least he has a blue bandana on," said Bubbles.

"So how does being a ninja feel?" Bam-bam asked.

"It's awesome! How about you being super heroes?" Leonardo asked.

"It's great being super heroes," said Bamby.

"Those powers are really neat," Leonardo commented.

"Thanks your fighting skills are neat as well," the sweet Puffs said.

Benster and Bloomy were with Donatello while he was doing inventions.

"We'll be getting along with the smart member," Benster commented.

"He is wearing a purple bandana and we are wearing purple," Bloomy pointed out.

"So do you like being a ninja?" Benster asked.

"Like it? I love it, how about you guys being super heroes?" Donatello asked.

"We love being super heroes," said Benster.

"Your powers are awesome," Donatello commented.

"Thanks, your fighting skills are awesome too," said Bloomy.

Blaster, Bliss, Bridger, and Bridget were with Michelangelo while he was reading comic books.

"We will be getting along with the goofy member," Blaster commented.

"Orange is kind of close to yellow Bridger and Bridget have orange on," Bliss pointed out.

"Do you love being a ninja?" Bridger asked.

"Yes I certainly do, but not as much as my comics, how about you being super heroes?" Michealangelo asked.

"Being super heroes are fun," Bridget said.

"Those powers are great!" Michelangelo commented.

"Thanks, your fighting skills are great too," the smart Puffs and the sweet Puffs said.

Beatie and Benny were with April in the kitchen.

"April besides coming here do you live somewhere else?" Beatie asked.

"I did, it blew up, and I re-build it," April explained.

"We live in a big house," Benny replied.

"Do you have a crush on Casey?" Beatie asked.

"Um... Well... Uh... I." April said blushing.

"The turtles said you two hugged each other before," said Benny.

"And held hands together too," Beatie and Benny both said.

"You get along really great, and yes I do like Casey," April admit it.

"Thanks for letting us come but Richard and I better get going," I said.

"Bye everyone, and Splinter thanks for teaching us how to mediate," Richard said.

"You still fight? A big old rat like you?" Burnner asked in amazement.

"Burnner that's not nice," I scolded.

It's alright my dear Mrs. Miller, honest," Master Splinter said.

Richard and I left the place. The PowerPuffs have never met anyone like the turtles or Splinter before. At least they handled it better than April did, while when Casey first met them (mostly Raph) he was pretty shocked by their appearance, but that didn't mean he was gonna let that scare him. In fact the mutants were pretty much like any normal family. Splinter was the father of course, April was the big sister, Casey was the big brother, and the turtles were of course like any normal brothers I have ever met. They have mentioned they have faced many encounters with deadly villains in their lives but that wasn't going to stop them from fighting. I felt pretty bad for Splinter because of the loss of his master/owner, while I felt bad for Casey with the lost of his Dad. But they still remained very strong and positive, and it really amazes me.

* * *

HIM and HER came to New York and saw a high building with a red symbol looking like fire, they entered it and saw the ninjas The PowerPuffs and the Ninja Turtles fought, and also a big large man with big muscles, blond hair, brown eyes, black shoes, black pants, a black sleeveless top, a dragon tattoo on his right arm, a fire symbol on his left arm, and a scar on his cheek.

"Thesse guys musst be evil," HER commented.

"You could be right HER," HIM said.

The foot ninjas and the strong guy were about to attack HIM and HER, the demons did the same, when suddenly the heard a cold deeply rasping voice.

"Wait," the voice said.

The foot ninjas and the strong guy bowed to the man in a scary spiky armor of silver underneath it was black and the eyes were red under his spiky helmet, the right armor on his left had claws on them, he walked up to HIM and HER.

"Who are you two?" the man asked.

"I'm HER the queen of blood hunting," HER replied.

"I'm HIM the king of darkness," HIM said.

"The evilesst of evil," HER hissed.

"the cruelest of cruel," HIM responded.

"I am Oroku Saki The Shredder, these are my ninjas and Hun," the man said.

"We came here to find ssomeone evil," said HER.

"And find these teenage super brats," HIM explained.

"Very interesting, my minions and have tried to destroy these creatures the turtles and their filthy old rat," Shredder explained.

"These two could be a big help to us," Hun reassured his master.

The ninjas nodded, so did the Shredder.

"You're both in," Shredder said.

The villains all laughed evilly.

* * *

While the Turtles, Splinter, and The PowerPuffs were training on patrol they heard noises.

"What was that?" Binky asked.

"I don't know," said Booster.

"We have better go check," Leonardo suggested.

"I'm right behind you," Blossom agreed.

They went to see what the noises were coming from, they saw the foot ninjas, Hun, the Shredder, HIM, and HER.

"Whose that guy with the crab like claws?" Raphael asked.

"And whose the lady with the claw like fingers?" Michelangelo asked.

"The one with the crab like claws is HIM," Baxter responded.

"The evilest of evil," Buttercup answered.

"The cruelest of cruel," Boomy said.

"The king of darkness," Bubbles finished.

"The one with the claw like fingers is HER," said Beauster.

"Also the evilest of evil," Beauty said.

"Also the cruelest of cruel," Buster added.

"The queen of blood hunting," Banners replied.

"Ever since Mac put that hole in her ear as a PowerPuff Girl," Bam-bam explained.

"She has been after her b-l-o-o-d for 10 years," Bamby finished.

"Okay we have met the foot ninjas before," Blaster stated.

"But whose that big muscle guy?" Bliss asked.

"That's Hun, Shredder's right hand man and the leader of the purple dragons," Donatello explained.

"So this must be the Shredder," Benster guessed.

"Be careful, he's not human but an utrom," Master Splinter warned.

"Well HIM and HER are not humans either, they are demons," Bloomy pointed out.

"So that's what these turtles look like," HIM commented.

"Yess and that dirty old grey mousse," HER hissed.

Splinter narrowed his eyes at HER.

"I am not a mouse evil one, I am a rat," Master Splinter growled.

He kicked her, and she hissed savagely.

"The old geezer still fights huh?" HIM said mockingly.

The turtles punched him.

"So you punks are the PowerPuff teenagers," Hun guessed.

"Ninjas take the blond ones, Hun take the red head ones and the yellow ones, I'll take the rest," Shredder suggested.

The cool Puffs and tough Puffs were fighting Shredder, the smart ones were fighting Hun, the sweet ones were fighting the foot Ninjas, the turtles were fighting HIM, and Splinter was fighting HER.

"For kicking me, I will tear you to piecess you ssick thing!' HER hissed.

"Not if I scratch you for calling me a mouse first," Master Splinter spat out.

"Silly turtles, you can't beat me," HIM retorted.

"Oh yeah we will ugly," Raph spat out.

"That's right demon," Donnie agreed.

"We have took these guys down before," said Bridger.

"And we can take them again," Bridget added.

"Just in a smaller group," Beatie replied.

"Last time it was bigger," Benny pointed out.

The sweet Puffs punched and kicked the foot ninjas, and the smart Puffs did the same to Hun.

"Just as I suspected 22 teenage brats who are freaks like those turtles," Shredder spat out.

"In your dreams ugly," said Burnner.

"Are you guys ready to switch?" Binky asked.

"Sure you guys take those foot ninjas," Booster suggested.

"We will take Shredder, the others will take Hun," Blossom added.

This time the cool Puffs and tough Puffs were fighting the foot ninjas, the smart Puffs were fight Shredder, and the sweet Puffs were fighting Hun, but the turtles were still fighting HIM, and Splinter was still fighting HER.

"Don't these guys ever talk?" Baxter asked.

"I don't know but they can get beaten," Buttercup commented.

The cool and tough Puffs headbutted the foot ninjas.

"You kids are feminine aren't you?" Hun asked sarcastically.

"Not when it comes to fighting," Boomy said.

"And the boys are not girly," Bubbles added.

"You think you're all so smart don't you?" Shredder growled.

"Yeah that's why we're so quick," Booster said.

"And you're too slow to get us," Beauty added.

"Hey can we switch now guys?" Buster asked.

"We're tired of figthing these guys," Banners added.

"We're tired of fighting with Hun," Bam-bam said.

"And I bet the turtles are tired of fighting HIM," Bamby guessed.

"We are tired of fighting this monster," Leo said.

"Okay you guys will take Shredder, you guys take Hun, we will take the foot ninjas," Blaster said.

"You guys take HER, and Splinter you take HIM, now we can switch," Bliss suggested.

This time the cool Puffs and tough Puffs were fighting Hun, the smart Puffs were fighting the foot ninjas, the sweet Puffs were fighting Shredder, the turtles were fighting HER, and Splinter was fighting HIM.

"You know you're an ugly lady but a pretty monster," Michelangelo said to HER.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU SSAY THAT YOU LIZARD!" HER screamed.

"We're not lizards lady, we're turtles!" Raphael said offensively.

"You, the turtles, and those brats don't stand a chance you pathetic rodent!" HIM growled.

"That's what you think evil one," Splinter said.

"You're tough but not as tough as me," Hun spat out.

"You really think so?" Benster asked.

"Then show us what you're made of again," Bloomy said.

"Do you brats give up yet?" Shredder asked menacingly.

"No we will never give up," said Bridger.

"That's right big meanie," said Bridget.

"One more punch then we will switch does that sound great," said Beatie.

"Good idea, do you guys wanna switch after one more punch?" Benny asked.

The rest of the PowerPuffs, the turtles, and Splinter nodded, after giving their enemy a good punch, the PowerPuffs were now fighting HIM and HER, the turtles and Splinter were the foot ninjas, Hun, and Shredder, they almost got beat up by each enemy but beat them up instead.

"We need to get away from here for a while," Leo suggested.

"We better not go to April's place again," Donnie reminded.

"Do you guys know where we can stay?" Raph asked.

"Yeah at their house back in Townsville," Burnner said.

"Yeah you will love the house it's big," said Binky, "count me in babe," Mikey said.

The PowerPuffs came back with company and rushed in the house.

"Hey guys what are you doing back?" I asked.

"We had a big battle with HIM, HER, Shredder, Hun, and the foot ninjas," Booster explained.

"We almost got beat by them, to cool off a little we came back," Blossom added.

"With company of course," Baxter finished.

The turtles and Splinter looked around the house.

"My dear Mrs. Miller you and your husband have a lovely home," Master Splinter complimented.

"Thank you Splinter," I said.

"I'm glad this is our house and not your house," Richard said whispering.

"I'm glad too," Buttercup agreed.

Raphael was rubbing his head I went up to comfort him.

"Raph are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Raph said calmly but with anger.

"You look like you have hurt your head," I said.

I put my hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away.

"I'M FINE!" Raph snapped.

"Raph don't snap at her, she was only trying to help," Mikey pointed out.

"You're mad about something aren't you Raph?" Richard asked.

"YEAH, I'M MAD BECAUSE WE ALMOST GOT OUR SHELLS/BUTTS KICKED BY THOSE GUYS, AND I'M MAD BECAUSE THAT MONSTER WITH A GIRLY VOICE AND THE UGLY BLOOD THIRSTY WITCH WITH THE SNAKE LIKE VOICE INSULATED US IN OUR FACES," Raph screamed.

"Well that doesn't mean you should snap at anyone," Boomy pointed out.

"They are right my son, you snap at Mrs. Miller when she was only trying to help, you have no right to snap at anyone when they weren't even involved what we went through," Master Splinter said.

Raphael moaned and looked at me.

"Sorry for snapping," Raph said calmly.

I nodded and he sat down on one of the couches, Splinter sighed and looked at me.

"I'm terribly sorry about that my child, he's always been like this," Master Splinter said.

"No big, the brown ones usually, the green ones, and the purple ones have been like that too," I said.

"Yep it's true," Richard agreed.

Back at New York the villains got up while being knocked out.

"Where did those creatures go?" Shredder asked.

HER began to sniff.

"Good idea HER we will smell them," HIM said.

"Boyss lissten, my hussband and I know where the foolss are," HER said.

"We will take you there," HIM reassured.

"It better be it, I'm giving them a piece of my mind," Hun said putting his big fist in his palm.

Back at the house.

"Anybody wanna hear something funny?" Bubbles asked.

"I do," Mikey said raising his hand.

"What is a cat's fair color?" Beauster asked.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Purrrple," Beauty answered.

"That is a good one," Mikey laughed.

"Want to hear another one?" Buster asked.

"Sure," said Mikey.

"Why did Dracula want to be an artist?" Banners asked.

"Why?" the turtles asked.

"Because he liked to draw blood," said Bam-bam.

"That is another good one," the turtles all laughed.

"Those are good jokes," Bamby said.

I walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked.

"To get some fresh air, if anyone needs me I'll be outside," I said.

I opened the door, I saw the nasty villains, and I shut the door and blocked it.

"It's HIM, HER and some other guys!" I said panicking.

"Must be the Shredder and his minions," Richard guessed.

"That was my next guess Richard go get a big wooden brick to block the door," I said.

Richard went out of sight, I looked at the turtles, Splinter and the Puffs.

"Half of you should help me block the door while Richard is getting the big wooden brick," I suggested.

Half of the PowerPuffs, helped so did Michelangelo and Leonardo.

"How many times has that evil lady tried to destroy you?" Mikey asked.

"Hmm, let me think a lot, and I don't even know when she will stop," I said.

Richard came back with the big wooden brick.

"I got it," Richard said.

"Good now put it there quick!" Blaster suggested.

"We don't know how much longer can take this," Bliss added.

The Shredder's blades got through the door near my face, Richard put the wooden brick on the door.

"Everyone to the back door now!" I ordered.

We all went the to the back door, as soon as we did the front door got knocked down, HIM and HER smelled us outside.

"YOU ALL OWE ME A NEW DOOR!" I yelled.

"Time for us to fight again," said Benster.

"With Mac and Richard's help this time," Bloomy pointed out.

"HER take the turtles, HIM take the rodent again, ninjas take those brats, Hun take the boy, the girl is mine!" Shredder ordered.

I was fighting Shredder, I tried to punch him, but he stopped me and grabbed me by my shirt to pick me up, I struggled.

"Hold still little one, this won't hurt a bit," Shredder growled.

Shredder was about to slice me with his blades but I kicked him just in time in the stomach, he dropped me, and went flying, as he got up he glared at me.

"You ungrateful girl!" he growled.

He ran to me and tried to slice me again but I punched him and did back flips and cartwheels to kick many times, Richard got grabbed by Hun many times that he had kick or headbutt him to be dropped.

"We had to fight these guys again," Bridger said in boredom.

"They are the weakest of the villains," Bridget pointed out.

"Well we need to fight them," said Beatie.

"Yeah or we're all finished," Benny agreed.

The PowerPuffs punched, kicked, and headbutted the foot ninjas.

"I shall eat you lizardss up," HER hissed.

"We are turtles lady not lizards," Donatello reminded HER.

"Say farewell to yourself Missy," Michelangelo joked.

"Filthy creature, you will be destroyed and so will the others," said HIM.

"We will not be destroyed evil one, you and the rest will be defeated," Splinter pointed out.

"Can we switch please?" Richard asked.

"Sure I will take Hun, you take Shredder, guys girls you still those ninjas, guys you take HIM, and Splinter you take HER," I suggested.

After giving our enemies good kicks, I was fighting Hun, Richard was fighting Shredder, the teenagers were still fighting the foot ninjas, the turtles were fighting HIM, and Splinter was fighting HER.

"What's the matter girly are you scared?" Hun asked sarcastically.

"No, I am not scared of you jerk!" I said in anger.

I punched Hun he tried punch me back but I moved really quick and kicked him.

"You really are a coward aren't you?" Shredder retorted.

"Scared yes, but that doesn't mean I can't fight you," Richard said.

Shredder tried to slice Richard but he kicked him just in time before he was sliced.

"These guys don't know when to quit," said Burnner.

"No they don't, but we will fight them anyway," Binky said.

The teenagers used their powers on the foot ninjas.

"We'll defeat you demon," Raphael said in determination.

"That's what you think Freak!" HIM spat out.

"Must all bad guys calls us freaks?" Leonardo asked getting annoyed.

"You can not win evil one," Splinter said to HER.

"Wretched beasst, I have had it with you!" HER snapped.

After the girls, the boys, and I gave our enemies a good kick we switched, I was fighting the foot ninjas, Richard was still fighting Shredder, the boys and the girls were fighting Hun, but the turtles were still fighting HIM, and Splinter was still fighting HER.

"There's a lot of them, but I can handle it," I said to myself.

I did back flips and cartwheels to kick the foot ninjas, Richard almost got slice by Shredder but just in time punches him.

"Silly kids, do you all really think you and your friends can defeat us?" Hun asked mockingly.

"Yeah mister we can," said Booster.

"And we will," said Blossom.

While The PowerPuffs were punching Hun and while Richard was kicking Shredder, they looked at me.

"Can we switch after a kick" Richard asked.

"Yeah this time I'll fight HIM, you fight the foot ninjas, guys girls you fight Shredder, guys you fight Hun, and Splinter keep fighting HER," I said.

After kicking our enemies I was fighting HIM, Richard was fighting the foot ninjas, the boys and girls were fighting Shredder, the turtles were fight Hun, and Splinter was still fighting HER.

"You finally get to fight me again girl," HIM said to me.

"You will be the one going down HIM," I said in determination.

I did a double kick in HIM's face.

"I may not fight much but I can do this," Richard said to himself.

The ninjas began to attack until Richard punched them.

"You brats are now bugging me," Shredder growled.

"That's good because you don't stand a chance," said Baxter.

"That is correct you big jerk," Buttercup agreed.

Shredder was ready to slice the teens but they used their powers on him.

"You're going down freaks," Hun said to the turtles.

"You're the one going down," Donnie said.

"That's right cheesy," Mikey joked.

Hun was ready to bash the turtles but they quickly used their weapons and punches, after hitting HER with the walking stick Splinter looked at my direction.

"My dear child the evil female is all yours," Master Splinter said to me.

"Thanks Splinter," I said.

This time Splinter told us to switch, I was fighting HER, Richard was fighting HIM, the teens were fighting the foot ninjas for the third time, the turtles were fighting Shredder, and the wise rat was fighting Hun, HIM threw Richard, I ran to help him, I got grabbed by the hair by HER; I squeaked a little, and she was about to scratch me, but I kicked her.

"That is for grabbing my hair fiend!" I spat out.

"You will parish!" HER said in anger.

"I come in handy for fighting HIM," Richard reminded.

"Foolish boy, I will destroy you!" HIM growled.

"This is our last chance," said Boomy.

"To fight them of course," Bubbles added.

The PowerPuff used their powers again.

"Kids you can join us now," Richard and I said.

The PowerPuffs, Richard, and I altogether beat up HIM and HER.

"Are you ready my sons?" Master Splinter asked.

"Yes Sensei," the turtles all said.

The turtles, and Splinter beat up the foot ninjas, Hun, and Shredder.

"You creatures haven't seen the last of us!" Shredder growled.

Shredder, Hun, and the foot ninjas jumped away back to New York.

"You win thisss time," HER hissed.

"But we will be back," HIM reassured.

The demons disappeared, Richard, and I got tired and fell to our knees, the PowerPuffs knew Richard and I get tired after long battles, the turtles and Splinter came to us.

"My dear are you and your husband alright?" Master Splinter asked.

"Yeah we're okay," I said.

"Just tired," Richard said.

"They always get tired after long battles," said Beauster.

"What a battle that was right guys?" Beauty asked.

"It was a long fight, but thanks for all the help again," Leo said.

"I must ask dudette where did you learn how to fight like that?" Mikey asked.

"From my twin brother Zachary," I said.

"That's right her brother loved to fight karate," Richard added.

Richard and I decided to lay down for a nap, because man that was some battle we had. Richard and I hadn't done something like that in a long time.

* * *

A little later, April and Casey came on Casey's motorcycle to check on us.

"Hi guys how did you know we were here?" Donnie asked.

"You weren't anywhere else," Casey answered.

"So we came here," April said.

"First we had a fight with Shredder, Hun, the foot, and the PowerPuffs enemies there then here," Mikey explained.

"HIM and HER evilest of evil," Buster said.

"The cruelest of cruel, they are demons," Banners said.

"And look what they did to our door," Richard pointed out.

"If only there was a way to have it back up," I said in disappointment.

Splinter and the turtles saw our disappointed faces.

"Poor Mac and Richard," said Michelangelo.

"Is there some way to make them feel better?" Leonardo asked.

Splinter thought for a minute then had an idea.

"My sons there is a way to make Mr. and Mrs. Miller happy," Master Splinter said.

"What might that be?" Raphael asked.

"Come here," Master Splinter said.

The turtles did what they were told, Splinter whispered his idea to his sons.

"Why didn't I think of that," Donatello asked.

"Mac, Richard we can fix your door," Leonardo said.

"Really you would do that?" I asked.

"Sure and we will," Donatello said.

"Thanks you guys," said Richard.

"Don't mention it dude," said Michelangelo.

The turtles took some tools and fixed our door.

"There good as new," said Raphael.

"Thank you fellas," Richard said.

"Don't just thank us," said Leo.

"Thank Master Splinter," Mikey said.

"He's the one who thought of this," Donnie said.

Richard and I smiled at Splinter. "Thank you too," Richard and I said.

"It was nothing Mr. and Mrs. Miller," Master Splinter said.

"It was nice meeting you guys," said April.

"Bye Burnner and Binky," said Casey.

"Bye Casey," said Burrner and Binky.

"Bye smart and rough Puffs," said Raph.

"Bye Raph," the tough Puffs and half of the smart Puff said.

"Bye sweet friends," Leo said.

"Bye Leo," the sweet Puffs said.

"Bye tough pals," said Donnie.

"Bye Donnie," Benster and Bloomy said.

"Bye smart and sweet dudes and babes," Mikey said.

"Bye Mikey," Blaster, Bliss, Bridger, and Bridget.

"Bye Beatie and Benny," said April.

"Bye April," said Beatie and Benny.

"Bye Master Splinter," Richard and I said.

"Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Miller," Master Splinter said.

Our new friends waved bye to us and so did we.

"Will we ever seen them again?" Bam-bam asked.

"Sure we will Bam-bam," said Richard.

"Us sweet Puffs were getting to know the leader," said Bamby.

"Bliss and I were getting along with the silly one," Blaster said.

"While Bloomy and I were getting to know the smart one," said Bliss.

"While the rest of us tough Puffs were getting along with the right one," Benster and Bloomy.

"Bridget and I got to know the right one," Bridger pointed out.

"But the colors made sense," Bridget added.

"Let's all have a snack," said Beatie.

"Great idea Beatie," said Benny.

We all went inside the house to do that.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Now I have a lot of stuff to say here.**

 **First off the 2003 version of TMNT is the only one I like, but before anyone asks or assumes anything 'No' it wasn't the first one I saw or was introduced to; just because someone likes one version the most (or the only one they like) doesn't always mean it was the first one they saw or was introduced to. If you guys want to know my reasons for not liking or being interested in the rest, feel free to kindly ask me why and I will tell nicely and calmly tell you.**

 **Those of you who watched that version you're wondering why I paired Boomy, Bubbles, Bam-bam, and Bamby with Leo, as well as pairing Booster, Blossom, Beauster, and Beauty with Raph, along with Benster and Bloomy being paired with Donnie, and Blaster and Bliss being paired with Mikey? Well it was mostly my friend's idea for it so I just went with it. Also to add this makes the first story Richard and I get paired with a character.**

 **Once again I was 16 when I did this story, and I was just getting to know the 2003 version at the time.**

 **Anyway the next and final teenage PowerPuff story is where our heroes meet characters from Foster Home For Imaginary Friends.**


End file.
